Faded Gray Sky
by TYHEmeatyNOODLE
Summary: in a dying world, the few things in life are freinds, and love.


Faded Life

Alone

I don't remember when the world stopped caring. I just know that it's been 3 month since the sun became like it is. _A dim white light that cast's a strange glow_. Since then it seems like everything has gotten slower. People stopped walking down the streets. I don't hear cars anymore. Since about a week ago the busses just stopped coming, as if school just didn't exist. Kids stopped showing up at the bus stop eventually. All save me, Roxas, Axel, Kairi, and Xion. We always came here. Not to go to school… or even mainly to talk. Just to be there.

Together

Axel is Xion's friend. (And often drug dealer) Even though he's older Xion considers him her soul mate. Roxas is an old friend whom i consider to be a brother. Kairi is the one person who makes this life bearable, and i have always loved her. We were sitting around the green power box that had long since stopped humming. Axel and Xion were having a conversation about the mid-day street light that never turned off while sharing an aluminum pipe.

"It might be solar powered" said Xion. "But… That would be stupid because it's supposed to be on at night, right?"

She took a long draw of the pipe, passed it to axel. He didn't really answer, just drew from the pipe and stared at the light indifferently. As if his mind was totally occupied by the mystery of its purpose. Well, that or the cannabis. I always wondered what it was like. Roxas said it just makes you feel "good", as if that answered anything. I looked at Axel, he knew I was staring.

"You know… you can have some if you like." He said as he finished filling it with more of the dark green drug. "In times like this it's good to keep the sadness away" He said as he looked at me with his soul piercing eyes. "Nah i don't smoke that stuff, besides gonna go get food from the mall with Roxas". I said getting up.

"Why the mall?" he asked blowing out smoke.

"Better selection then the stores in town" I answered. "Besides, there are only a few people there, probably won't be any reason to use money" added Roxas. Roxas gets his bag, dumping out old trash to make way. I make sure my pack is still strong enough to hold together. "Can I come too?" Kairi asked over her shoulder.

"Sure the more the merrier"

"Cool" she said with a smile.

"Wait you're gonna need this" Axel gives a little of his dark green drug to kairi. He raps it up in paper covered with faded butterfly art. She thanks him and places the butterfly joint carefully in her front skirt pocket.

Then we head off.

It seems as if everything is dying now. The few people that remain in this town are hollow shells, the stores are mostly abandoned, almost all the homes empty. That's why it's good not to walk alone. Good to keep friends around to remind you're self to keep living.

It didn't seem so bad as long as Kairi and Roxas were with me. When it first started there was a lot of sadness. We saw scientist on the news say the sun was changing, mass depression and suicides, People were disappearing. The news was replaced by a local emergency broadcast that never stopped. Then the sky turned a faded shade of blue and gray. One day I woke up and no one was around me. Not mom or sis, they were all gone. It's the same with kairi and Roxas. I don't know about Axel and Xion. But that's why we've stayed together like this. As we try to live with a reality that rejects itself.

Sora!

"Huh what is it?" i said waking from the daze and facing Kairi.

"You were completely walking pass the mall" she said with a look of concern.

"Sorry, just deep in thought" I said rubbing my head.

"Best not to think so much, you'll end up depressed" adds Roxas looking back at the

emptiness behind us.

I apologize once more then look at the cars, but no people. We get to the courtyard entrance; a rocky road leads us into the mall food area. Inside at the far back is kid in a red hoodie. I can already feel the uncomfortable shift in atmosphere.

"Hey let's not go over near him okay?" said Roxas in a begging way.

"What are you afraid of I'm sure he's friendly" said Kairi moving in the stranger's direction.

"This is not really a good idea but I'll go say hi" I said.

Kairi smiled a little as she walked ever closer. The boy was wearing a red hoodie and the hood was covering his bent head. It looked like he was concentrated on somthing in his lap "Hi" she said in a rare enthusiastic voice.

But the enthusiasm turned to confusion, and the confusion turned into a look of sadness. Tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"Kairi, what's wrong..."

I look under the hood of the kid. His eyes are half closed and glossed over.

Dead.

Alone.

Roxes stands to the side, watching the floor. "Let's just go" I say while holding Kairi. We leave the food court, and go sit on a couch inside one of the furniture stores. Kairi sits on the large couch in the front, and lights the butterfly joint Axel gave her. She and Roxas share a little, everyone taking in what they saw.

"He looked so alone" said kairi.

Silence.

"He just sat there, and waited to die… like it didn't matter. She said in tears.

She offered me the joint,looking up with eyes red from tears and cannabis. I took the joint and smoked with her, feeling it move though me.

Drug the sadness away in this world.

i smoked with them until we didn't want to move anymore.

Until Roxas fell asleep.

"what the hell did we even come here for anyway?" she said as she slowly starts to lean towards me.

I let her lean on me, eyes half closed, and she looked in a blissful state.

She looked up at me, her eyes almost begging

"I don't want to die alone"

* * *

><p>[NOTE]<p>

my first story ever so im looking for some constructive reviews. i wanna take this story far and ima need your love guys. also i'v only played kingdom hearts 1&2 so if i get somthing off the mark let me know kay?


End file.
